1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a suspension system and chin strap assembly. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a suspension system and chin strap assembly for supporting and securing a helmet on a wearer's head.
2. Description of Related Art
Protective helmets are commonly worn by military and law enforcement personnel, firefighters, construction workers, rock climbers, bicyclists, motorcycle riders, skateboarders, athletes, and others to shield and/or otherwise protect their heads from impact by various objects. Protective helmets usually include an outer, protective shell comprised of an impact resistant material.
A suspension system is typically anchored within the helmet shell. The suspension system not only provides a proper and secure fit of the helmet shell to the wearer's head, but also provides a gap between the inner part of the helmet and the wearer's head and disperses and/or absorbs at least a portion of the force of an impact to the outer shell so that the full force of the impact is not transferred directly to the wearer's head.
Typical helmet suspension systems often comprise an upper support assembly, which includes crisscrossing straps attached to a headband. Certain helmet suspension systems also include a lower strap assembly that comprises a strap or other element that is designed to engage a portion of the wearer's chin and a strap or other element that is designed to engage a portion of the nape of the wearer's neck.
Pads or pillows are sometimes included as part of the headband to provide an element of cushion between the headband and the wearer's head.